1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for lifting and lowering visual displays, such as television sets, video monitors, art pieces, flat plasma displays and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
The development of television technology has been very progressive, with television sets becoming very large and thin. The most recent aspect of this technology is thin, flat plasma TV displays. Since it is preferable to hide a display when not in use, there is a need for a lifting device, which would enclose a plasma display within any type of cabinet, and elevate the display above such cabinet. Existing devices are esthetically unsightly or impractical. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,150 provides a lift having a very heavy construction and does not provide a way of mounting the lift along its height. Since prior art lifts can only be attached at their base, they lack vertical stability and therefore are unlikely to be used successfully as a lift for a Plasma TV. Accordingly, a lift device is needed, which is compact, light, efficient, stable and safe.